Son Of Eclipsa
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: What if Meteora was't born but instead it was a little boy and then was thrown into a random dimension? Rated T for slight Swearing in the future and Pairings in the future all reviews welcome as this is my first real fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got permission to take over Mythical Dragon's story Son of Eclipsa.**

* * *

Marco Diaz was no ordinary teen. He was an orphan that was found one day by the Diaz couple who adopted him and raised him as their own. But there were things that he found made him different than other kids.

He had strange red sun tattoos on his cheeks that no one knew how to remove. Plus he finds himself dreaming of a different more medieval place in his dreams. While in these dreams he always sees one particular person.

She had pale skin, slim figure and almost always wore dark purple and had Spades on her cheeks which glowed when she was angry. While her personality was one that was motherly and loved adventure while being very creative and agile. But the one thing that stood out the most was her choice of weaponry, she used a parasol like Mary Poppins uses only the color was a deep purple that somehow could allow her to fly using it.

Every time he would ask her what her name was he would wake up before she said it. Right now we find Marco sitting up late drawing a detailed picture of this woman.

"Hmm, no her dress was a little darker maybe if I just add a little shading." he mumbled as he reached over to his special colored pencil set.

* Flashback*

He found this set on his front step one day after he was walking home from school thinking about how he could express his feelings. Now he thought it was for his father since he was into sculpting but when he took a closer look at it he found his name engraved on the box. He brought it in and showed his parents after they saw it had his name on it though it should be his. And form that point on he started drawing pictures of whatever comes to mind.

He also found that at times it looked as if the pencil never shortened after he sharpened them.

*End Flashback*

Once he found the color he wanted he started shading in the dress and adding shadows slowly making her look more lifelike. Once he finished he started to clean up and put his picture in a drawer when he heard something that sounded like scissors cutting paper and a whoosh. He turned around and froze as he saw a 7 by 3 oval shaped portal but it wasn't only this that made him freeze but what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

When he saw something he couldn't believe. It was the woman from his dreams stuck from the waist down in some kind of crystal. He started thinking about what he should do but before he could do anything he was sucked through along with his picture and coloring set.

*Marco's POV*

I landed on the other side of the hole that appeared and quickly tried to get back through but it closed. I started to look around before I saw the lady stuck in the crystal. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it wasn't some kind of hallucenation. Once I moved my hands away I saw that she was still there and started to calm down as she was watching me with a curious face.

*Noones POV*

"I um, don't know, all I know is that I was drawing something and this weird hole showed in my room and sucked me through and put me wherever here was." Marco said nervously

"Well your in the palace dungeon where else would you be." The lady said as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Palace dungeon? What palace and where are we?" Marco asked comepletely confused

"Why the queens palace in Mewni." She said confused "You are mewman right?"

"No i'm human as far as I know." Marco said while subconsiously scratching his cheek mark.

"Well can I at least know your name?" She asked slightly amused

"Well it's Marco and there's one thing I want you to do." Marco said

"Can you slap me so I know this is actually happening?" he said while walking up to her so she could.

"Why would I do that?" she asked slightly amused

"So I know this isn't another dream." Marco stated

"Oh ok." she said before she smacked Marco across the cheek making an audible craking sound.

"Ow. Ok not a dream now what's YOUR name?" Marco asked rubbing where she smacked him.

"Eclipsa but why do you ask?" the now Eclipsa asked

"Because your a recurring someone in my dreams for some reason." Marco said blushing a little

"Okayy well while we are talking can you hand me that knife?" she said pointing to the knife that was at the bottom of the crystal she is in.

"Okay don't know why you need it though." he said as he gave her the knife but after he gave her her the knife she grabbed his arm and yanked him forward grabbing his jaw with her other hand and started to inspect his cheek marks closely.

"Uhh why are you looking at my marks?" he said as his cheek marks turned orange in embaressment. To which she reacted by making him look her in the eye with a look of confusion.

"Have we met before?" she asked "Outside of your dream that is?"

"No I don't remember ever meeting osmeone like you." Marco stated before adding "I only know a few people outside of my adoptive parents who found me."

She let him go and he rubs his jaw where her nails dug in. "I could've sworn i've seen those exact marks somewhere but I can't remember where or who they were on." she thought for a moment before gasping.


	3. Chapter 3

*Eclipsa's POV*

"It's you." I said "What do you mean?" Marco asked confused "Y-Your my son." I said and Marco looks at me his eyes widened and mouth dropped. Eclipsa pulls Marco into a hug.

*Marco's POV*

I couldn't believe it. Eclipsa was my mother. If she's my mother then why did she give me up. I back away from the hug. Tears started coming out of my eyes and I wipe them.

"What's wrong Marco?" Eclipsa asked "I just want to know why did you give me up? How did you get here? And finally who's my father?" I asked

I looked at my mother she sighs a deep sigh.

"I can only give you a little bit of information." Eclipsa said "What why?!" I yelled "It's for your own safety my child." Eclipsa said "Okay." I said disappointed

*Eclipsa's POV*

I sat Marco right next to me.

"I gave you up for your own safety I did some things that i'm not proud of. I was a wanted fugitive. Me and your father were both wanted. With no choice I had to send you Earth. I wanted you to have a normal life and not ended up like me or your father." I said

"What happened to dad?" Marco asked he looked at me with the puppy dog eyes.

"Let's just say he's off world somewhere I don't even know. But I know that we are **Never** going to see or visit him again." I said

"Okay I have some more questions." Marco said "All that for another time my dear you need to go home and to never speak of this to anyone." I said "Why?" he asked "I'm not suppose to be talking to anyone and I don't want you to get caught." I asked "Yes ma'am." Marco said

"Now go." I said

*Marco's POV*

I look back at the portal and see it getting ready to close. I run super fast to it. I finally reached the portal and jumped through it. I landed hard on the floor. The portal closes. I suddenly hear a knock on my door.

"Oh Marco." a voice sang

I gasp it was Star. My door was knocked down and Star does a flip and lands perfectly on her feet. I look away from her the portal was gone. I sigh.

"So where were you?" Star asked

"I was know where." I said and run away from her.

*Star's POV*

My eyes squint as I see Marco run out panicking.

"Oh he's hiding something and i'm going to find out what." I said and smashed my fist into my palm.

The laser eyed dog comes to me.

"Not now precious mommy's going on a mission." I said serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco's POV:

I secretly snuck into Star's room and grabbed her spell book. Cautiously I snuck back into my room and locked the door. I looked around to make sure it was clear and then I opened the book.

"Hello madam." Glossaryck said

Glossaryck wasn't faced the right way.

"Uh Glossaryck turn around." I said

He turns around and his face turns to disappointment.

"Oh it's you." He said

"Look I need to tell you something and I need you to promise to not tell Star." I said

"Sorry but this book is for magical princesses only." Glossaryck said

He was about to close the book until I yelled, "Eclipsa is my mother!"

He opens the book back up. "What did you just say?" He asked

"Eclipsa is my mother." I repeated

"How do you know?" He asked

"I kept on having these dreams about someone and then I stepped into a portal which led me to the palace dungeon. There I saw this woman and she told me that her name was Eclipsa and she was my mother." I explained

"Oh dear you weren't supposed to know." Glossaryck whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked

I heard my door being kicked down and I saw Star.

"Your Eclipsa's son?!" Star yelled

I opened my eyes wide.

Star's POV:

I walked into our house and said "Hey i'm home!"

No one was there.

"Hello?" I asked

No one answered so I headed towards my room to grab my Spellbook. It wasn't there!

I looked everywhere in my room in case I misplaced it and I still couldn't find it.

I hear someone talking. So I headed out of my room and the person I heard talking was Marco.

I put my face towards his door silently listening to his conversation.

I couldn't believe what I heard. I gasped when I heard Marco yell. Marco was Eclipsa's son!

I heard enough. I kicked down Marco's door and yelled "Your Elicapa's son!"

Marco looked at me with his eyes widened.


End file.
